Tessa's Monster Adventure!
by katmar1994
Summary: Tessa's has been sent to a world where kids of legendary monsters go to school! Monster High is danger and needs help! Can Tessa help save Monster High? I don't own Monster High or Jake Long only my oc's and some Harry Potter in the mix.
1. Welcome to Monster High!

_She's cool, she's hot like a frozen sun_

 _She's young and fast, she's the chosen one_

 _People we're not braggin'_

 _She's the American Dragon_

 _She's gonna stop her enemies with her dragon power_

 _Dragon teeth, dragon tail, burning dragon fire_

 _A real live wire_

 _American Dragon (Dragon Up!)_

 _American Dragon_

 _She's the American Dragon (Freestyle with the Dragon)_

 _Her skills are getting faster_

 _With Grandpa the master_

 _Her destiny will walk up streets_

 _Showtime, baby, for the legacy!_

 _American Dragon_

 _From the "T" to the "E" to the "S" to the "S" to the "A"_

 _I'm the Mack Mommy Dragon of the NYC, ya heard? (American Dragon)_

 _"Tessa! Get back to work!" (American Dragon)_

 _"Aw man..." [Gong]_

 **Jinafire pov:** Today my friends from Hogwarts will be starting school at Monster High and each of them are dragons like me. "I can't wait to see the school!" Zephyr exclaimed, he's the son of an air dragon.

"I can't either." Canyon told us, he's the son of an earth dragon. "It'll be great to be with other kids like us." Brooke added, she's the daughter of a water dragon.

"I'm sure you three will love it here." I replied, Zephyr looks just like Aang from Avatar the last Airbender only with hair.

While Canyon looks like Bolin from legend of Korra and Brooke looks like Katara from Avatar the last Airbender and they have magic.

"Think we'll learn more about elemental magic?" Canyon asked me, I thought about it. "Maybe but I'm not sure." I replied to him, just then Brooke saw something.

"What's that by the fountain?" Brooke asked, we looked to fountain and saw a normie. "What's a normie doing here?" Zephyr asked me, I was confused by this.

I looked at the girl and noted that she's of Chinese descent like me. "I'm taking her to the nurse's office." I said. "We'll get Headless Headmistress Bloodgood." Canyon told me,

We all separated and once I got to the nurse's office I got a look at the normie lying in front of me and I noted everything about her in this case.

The normie was wearing a black short sleeved shirt with red in the middle, a white skirt, long gray socks and a belt around her waist, her hair was in a side ponytail held up by ribbons with some hair framing her face.

"She looks to be 14 years old! Who is this girl?" I thought in wonder, just then Headmistress Bloodgood came in. "Jinafire, where is the normie?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked me.

I moved to from the bed. "What should we do with her?" Canyon asked Bloodgood, she thought for a moment then looked at the normie with a smile.

"I shall enroll the normie as a student when she wakes up." Bloodgood answered, this shocked the four of us in surprise. "But why?" Zephyr asked Bloodgood.

I wondered that as well. "I sense there is something different about this girl." Bloodgood told us, that's when I sensed something different about the normie girl as well.

"I think that's a good idea." I spoke up, my friends looked at me and I shrugged in response. "It'll be good for normies and monsters." I told them with a smile.

While we talked I noticed the normie starting to wake up. "I hope she won't be scared of us." I thought as I quietly walked over the normie girl.

 **Third Person pov:** As Tessa started to walk up she heard five different voices talking. "What happened?" Tessa thought, she opened her eyes and the memories came flooding back to her from the night before.

"My family!" Tessa whispered in worry, just then a humanoid dragon girl spoke up. "Are you alright?" Jinafire asked Tessa, she looked at the dragon girl.

"I think so but who're you and where am I?" Tessa asked her. "My name is Jinafire and these are my friends." Jinafire replied, she pointed to her friends.

"I'm Zephyr." Zephyr said with a smile. "I'm Canyon, nice to meet ya." Canyon told Tessa. "And I'm Brooke." Brooke said to her, she looked at us in wonder.

"I'm am Headless Headmistress Bloodgood and you my dear, are in the nurse's office of Monster High." Headmistress Bloodgood answered Tessa.

She then explained all about the school to Tessa who was in awe, Tessa processed the information when Headmistress Bloodgood was done talking.

"That's so awesome!" Tessa exclaimed. "May I ask, who you are?" Jinafire asked Tessa, she smiled at Jinafire and answered her.

"My name is Tessa Long and I'm from New York." Tessa answered, the five monsters were stunned by Tessa's answer had to ask her how she got to Salem.

"If your from New York then how'd you get here?" Headmistress Bloodgood asked Tessa, she sighed at that then told them about what happened back in Hong Kong.

"I have heard stories of the Dark Dragon but I didn't think they were real." Jinafire admitted, she was in awe. "So you have magic and you're part dragon?" Brooke asked Tessa.

"Yes." Tessa nervously answered her. "That. Is. Clawsome!" Zephyr shouted, the four dragons asked Tessa about her powers and how she used them.

Tessa smiled and answered their questions. "Now that you know, what's gonna happen to me?" Tessa asked Bloodgood, she was worried about her situation.

"You shall be a new student here until we can send you home." Bloodgood answered Tessa. "Alright, so where do I sign in for classes?" Tessa asked her.

Soon Tessa was now enrolled as a student and introduced to everyone in class along with three of her new friends. "I'm glad we have the same classes." Tessa thought in relief, she sat next to Jinafire in class.

During free time Tessa met Jackson Jekyll and they hit it off nicely. "So, your really related to Dr. Jekyll?" Tessa asked Jackson. "Yeah and when I hear music I turn into Holt Hyde." Jackson explained to her.

"Alter ego huh? Must be tough." Tessa replied, she felt bad since Jackson was always being picked on. "Yeah, it is. Anyways what's your family like?" Jackson asked Tessa, she told him about her family and life.

"Wow! You're mother's family are dragons and your part dragon along with magic?" Jackson asked in awe. "Yep. For a long time I was scared of my family but I overcame my fears thanks to Jake." Tessa replied.

"Who's Jake?" Jackson asked her, he was curious. "Jake's my twin brother, he along with my friends and family helped me overcome my fears." Tessa explained.

"Really how?" Jackson asked her, she told him her story, Jinafire and her friends also heard the story. "I just can't believe her Dad attacked her." Canyon whispered sadly.

"But at least she's alright." Brooke replied. "And the Huns Clan." Zephyr muttered in anger. "Tessa and Jake defeated them and saved their friend Rose." Jinafire replied to him.

"You've had so many cool adventures." Jackson responded. "Yeah and I think my next one is here." Tessa replied with a smile.

Soon school was over for the day and Tessa went home with her new friends. "So we'll be living with Headmistress Bloodgood?" Tessa asked Jinafire.

"Yes. We're exchange students." Jinafire started to say. "And because of this we stay with Bloodgood." Zephyr finished saying with a smirk.

Jinafire was upset that she had been interrupted but let it go, once at Bloodgood's house Brooke showed Tessa her temporary bedroom for now.

 **Tessa pov:** When Brooke left my new room I sat on my new bed thinking about my family and the looks of sadness and worry I saw last night.

"I'll return to them...I promise." I whispered to myself, I was upset still so I went to the desk and worked on my homework thankfully it wasn't that hard to do.

Once that was done I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling which was black I then turned on some music to sing to. [Play Dance Another Day from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _I remember when, a_

 _Smile was just enough..._

 _Things were simple then,_

 _And you were not so_

 _Tough._

 _I miss the times when_

 _You would say..._

 _C'mon and dance_

 _Another day!_

 _If you could trust,_

 _Yourself to see!_

 _And if you could give,_

 _Yourself some room to_

 _Run free!_

 _For a moment,_

 _Remember when:_

 _(Piano solo)_

 _I know that you would_

 _Come back again..._

I trailed off on the song because I started crying since my missed my family. "Tessa? Are you okay?" Jinafire asked me. "No." I said as I choked back a sob.

Jinafire sat next to me then brought me in for a hug. "We'll get you home, I promise." Jinafire whispered to me, just then Brooke, Canyon, Zephyr and Bloodgood joined the hug.

"Everything will be alright." Bloodgood told me, I took some deep breaths and stopped crying, after we all broke the hug, we went downstairs to eat supper.

Then I talked to my new friends before getting ready for bed. "I have a feeling I was brought here for a reason." I thought as I fell fast asleep and relaxed.

 **First chapter is done! This is a sequel to my story 'Tessa's Story' so you might want to read that first before this.**

 **I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	2. What can I do for You?

**Heath pov:** Yesterday Jackson had told me that he made friends with the new girl Tessa which is great since she's nice.

"Man, I can't wait for music class!" I told Deuce, we were walking to the class room. "Why's that?" Deuce asked me, I smirked. "I want to see if Tessa can sing." I answered.

"Oh yeah! We're suppose to pick partners today." Deuce responded, I nodded back. "That's right and I'm gonna pick Tessa." I told him, we got to class and I saw Tessa talking to Frankie.

Soon the whole class was inside the room and our teacher Ms. Scarlet told us to choose a partner and I asked Tessa to be mine. "Sure but is it okay if we sing this one?" Tessa asked me.

I looked at the song and shrugged. "Sure and I won't be offended by one word." I replied, Tessa sighed in relief when I said that. "Heath and Tessa, you're up." Ms. Scarlet told us, we got up.

When Tessa and I got on the stage I brought my guitar out then tuned it while Tessa warmed up her voice then we started to play. [Play What can I do for you from Steven Universe]

[ **Heath and Tessa** ]

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do that_

 _No one else can do?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Human man,_

 _You are so much fun_

 _I hadn't planned,_

 _On finding you_

 _Quite this entertaning_

 _I like your band_

 _(_ **Frankie:** _Whoo!)_

 _And I like your song_

 _I like the way..._

 _Human beings play_

 _I like playing along_

 _Oh-oo, oh oh, woh oh_

[ **Heath and Tessa** ]

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do that_

 _No one else can do?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _What can I do for you?_

 _(Guitar Solo)_

By the wend of my guitar solo everyone was clapping and cheering for Tessa and I. "Thank you!" We shouted, I saw that Spectra had recorded us for her blog. "Hope she doesn't diss Tessa." I thought in worry for Tessa.

 **Third Person pov:** By now the whole school had heard about Tessa and Heath's duet in music class. "Why is this so important to everyone?" Tessa asked Frankie. "It's because you two were voltageous!" Frankie replied.

"Still though, what's the big deal?" Tessa responded, turns out that everyone wanted to hear Tessa sing more that included Jackson. "But don't change into Holt if you hear music?" Tessa asked Jackson in confusion.

"That's just it! When I hear you sing I don't change into Holt!" Jackson answered, that caught Frankie and Tessa off guard and in surprise. "Please Tessa? Everyone want's to hear you sing." Brooke pleaded.

"I don't know." Tessa started to say but was cut off. "I, Cleo De Nile order you to sing for us." Cleo told Tessa, she sighed but gave in. "Okay. I'll sing for you." Tessa replied, everyone cheered that she was gonna sing.

Tessa found an acoustic guitar and started to tun it so it would play nicely once that was done she plucked the strings to test it then began to play. [Play Night is Young from Descendants]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Why you standing over there,_

 _Acting like you just don't care_

 _We can make our own kind of music_

 _We might come from different worlds,_

 _Might not be your kind of girl_

 _But I just wanna let go and lose it_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn the beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _Because the night it young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _Dane together, dance alone,_

 _Let it out and let it show_

 _Changing colors under the strobe lights_

 _I just wanna have some fun,_

 _Let my worries come undone_

 _Right here right now it's feeling so right_

 _We are lost and found_

 _So let's go turn that beat around_

 _And maybe find a brand new sound_

 _Let's turn it up right now_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _And I wish that it would never end_

 _I wish the song could play and play_

 _Be who you wanna be and then_

 _Just let the rhythm take you there_

 _Because the night is young_

 _And it's just begun_

 _Let's get it started, get it started_

 _And go till the sun comes up_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young_

 _The night is young!_

By now a huge crowed of the whole school had formed and was now cheering for Tessa. "Thank you!" Tessa shouted, while everyone was having fun no one saw a shadowy figure looking right at Tessa with a smirk.

 **Venus pov:** I really loved Tessa's performance as did everyone else but for some reason Tessa's voice has a soothing effect that can calm everyone down. "Maybe it's her magic." I thought with a smile.

I then meet up with Robecca and Rochelle my best ghoul friends forever. "Wasn't Tessa just amazing?" Robecca asked us. "She was impressive." Rochelle replied. "I loved it! Her voice is soothing." I told them.

We all agreed to that as we walked to our dorm room we talked about the school work and I told my friends that Tessa is gonna help us with making sure that no one litters on the school grounds anymore.

"She cares about our environment and want's to help us!" I explained to them. "That's good because we need more help." Robecca replied. "Oui, she will make a fine addition." Rochelle added with a smile.

Once we got to our room we all worked on our homework then went to go eat supper after that we changed into out night clothes and got into bed. "What's gonna happen tomorrow?" I thought as I fell asleep.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own either of this songs in this chapter, please review and no flames!**


	3. Valentine and Toralei!

**Tessa pov:** Today in Mr. Where's class we're practicing for a play and it's similar to Legend of Everfree.

"I wonder who came up with the idea for a play?" I thought as I read my lines, just as I was almost done a shadow loomed over me. "Can I help you?" I asked the shadow.

"You most certainly can darlin." A smooth voice replied, I looked up to see a good looking vampire in front of me. "And you are?" I asked him. "I'm Valentine." Valentine answered.

I heard about him from Draculaura and how Valentine tried to make her fall in love with him. _"Remember to stay away from Valentine!"_ Dracularua's warning echoed.

"I was wondering if you'd like hang out sometime." Valentine said with a smirk, I smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks but I'd rather date a leprechaun." I replied with a smile.

Everyone in class heard me and laughed at Valentine who was upset that I didn't swoon. "Alright class, settle down. Tessa, it's time for your song." Mr. Where called to me.

I went up on stage and got into place just as everyone else did. "You'll be fine." I thought, the music started. [Play We will stand for Everfree from Legend of Everfree]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _I have waited for the day_

 _To send this greedy_

 _Wolf away_

 _Now the magic is my_

 _Salvation_

 _Gather close in my_

 _Protection_

 _We will stand for Everfree!_

 _Behold the beauty of_

 _Nature in all it's glory_

 _No need to fear the_

 _Vultures at the door_

 _Right here you have_

 _Me to protect you_

 _Within these walls_

 _Of thorns_

 _For Everfree forevermore!_

 _They have come into_

 _Our domain_

 _Here to seal our camp_

 _In chains_

 _But we have held it_

 _For generations_

 _This is just a complication_

 _We will stand for Everfree!_

 _Trust in me, this is for_

 _Your own good_

 _Don't be afraid_

 _Nature is our friend_

 _All of this beauty that_

 _Surrounds us_

 _Every lovely bloom_

 _Designed to defend_

 _Let them come!_

 _Just let them try!_

 _I'm not about to_

 _Say goodbye!_

 _This camp will be here_

 _Throughout the ages_

 _Written into the_

 _History pages_

 _We will stand for Everfree!_

After I was done singing we continued on with the play rehearsal and everyone had fun, all but Valentine who was still upset at what I said to him.

"He deserved it for trying to hurt Dracularua." I thought with a sigh, as I watched the vampire slip out of the theater and into the hallway.

 **Third Person pov:** Once drama class was over it was time for lunch so Tessa sat with Venus, Robecca and Rochelle so they could talk.

"You really said that to Valentine?" Venus asked Tessa. "Yep." Tessa replied to Venus, the ghouls were impressed by the act of boldness.

"No ghoul could resist Valentine before Dracularua." Robecca told Tessa. "They usually end up swooning over him." Rochelle added.

"Well, if you ask me Valentine is just a player." Tessa responded with a frown. The best ghoul friends could tell that Tessa didn't like boys who hurt girls.

"If you think Valentine is bad then you should meet Toralei Stripe." Venus said as she pointed to a wherecat. "Is she that bad?" Tessa asked her.

"The worst since she stole Catty Noir's voice in Boo York." Rochelle replied to Tessa. "And she doesn't like normies." Robecca added on.

They knew Tessa wasn't offended by the term,the three ghouls told Tessa what had happened in Boo York from what they had been told by Frankie.

"Toralei did all that just to become famous?" Tessa asked in disbelief, they nodded 'yes'. While the four friends talked they hadn't seen Valentine and Toralei watching them.

"You really want her?" Toralei asked Valentine. "Yes. Tessa is strong and I want her." Valentine replied to Toralei. "How do you plan on getting her?" Toralei asked him.

Valentine smirked. "By getting whatever Tessa's little heart desires." Valentine answered, he wanted Tessa for her beauty and powers no matter what the cost.

By the end of the school day Tessa had made plans to hang out with Frankie and Jinafire to go shopping on Saturday to get new clothes for Tessa to wear.

Then on Sunday Venus, Robecca, Rochelle and Tessa were going to make reusable outfits and then help them pick up trash that was thrown away.

When Tessa opened her locker a note fell out. "What's this?" Tessa thought, she read the note and her look became confused by the note found in her locker.

"Who would send me a love note? I have a boyfriend." Tessa whispered to herself, Tessa got her stuff, shut her locker then ran to where Jinafire was waiting.

"Tessa? What's wrong?" Jinafire asked her, Tessa showed her the note. "I'm sure we can figure this out." Jinafire told Tessa softly, she acts like a sister to her.

"I hope so since I don't want to hurt whoever sent me this note." Tessa replied, the two made their way home all with out seeing Toralei smirking as she watched them.

 **Valentine pov:** I walked to my locker to get my things when Toralei told me part one of my plan was in motion and I start part two of my plan.

"Perfect. Now I can start part two of my plan on Saturday." I responded with a smirk, I walked away from the wherecat and the school for my house.

When I got home I went to my room and drew a picture of my soon to be ghoulfriend. "Tessa is the perfect ghoul for me." I thought with a smile.

I need to make Tessa forget her boyfriend for her to be mine once I have Tessa as my ghoulfriend and take over Monster High then maybe the world.

I'll make sure we stay together forever using the power of the moon during the Blood Moon Ball that's coming up at school next weekend on Saturday.

"Soon my dear, you will be bound to me forever." I whispered to the picture of Tessa, I pined the picture right next to my bed so when I wake up I'll see Tessa's face.

After that I got started on my homework then I went to eat supper and after that I went back to my room to plan on how to win Tessa's heart without taking her love altogether.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry for the wait, I don't own the song used in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	4. Valentines Day!

**Clawd pov:** Today is Valentine's day and that means we'll be celebrating Draculaura's 1601 birthday tonight.

"This necklace is perfect but it's super expensive." I thought sadly, I was in front of a jewelry store. "Hey Clawd, need some help?" Tessa asked me, I turned to face her.

My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Tessa because she's wearing an outfit similar to Jinfire's only pink with white roses and matching shoes, her hair is now in a ponytail.

"Clawd? Clawd, you in there?" Tessa asked as snapped her fingers. "I'm here! I also need some help." I told her, Tessa giggled then dragged me into the jewelry store and got the necklace.

"This necklace and this bracelet are perfect." Tessa said with a smile, she paid for both items. "How'd you get that kind of money?" I asked Tessa. "By doing odd jobs." Tessa answered.

Once outside the shop Tessa gave me the necklace to give to Draculaura while Tessa gave her the bracelet. "Thanks for helping me out, I'll pay ya back." I told Tessa, she shook her head.

"Just help make sure Draculaura has the best birthday ever and we'll be even." Tessa replied, we hung out while we were at the Maul and got our gifts warped at a shop then ate lunch.

As we ate Tessa told me about how strange her weekend was last week. "Strange like how?" I asked her. "Getting notes, roses and candy. That's how strange." Tessa explained to me.

I started to get a bad feeling that Valentine was up to his old tricks. "This is not good." I thought in worry, Tessa and I parted ways since we needed to get ready for the party.

"Hey bro, where've you been?" Clawdeen asked me, I told her that Tessa helped me get the perfect gift for Draculaura. "That was really nice of her." Calwdeen told me, I agreed.

"Clawdeen, we have a problem." I told her. "What problem?" Clawdeen asked me, I told her that Valentine might be after Tessa and that we need to watch out for him again.

"We'll protect Tessa." Clawdeen said firmly. "Right but we should warn the others." I responded, we both sent out messages to the others letting know about Valentine.

 **Third Person pov:** Night finally came and everyone at Monster High were having fun at Draculaura's birthday party. "This is the best birthday ever!" Draculaura told Cleo, she was happy.

"Alright, party goers! We're gonna bring it down with a song for couples!" Holt told everyone, Tessa paired up with Thad. [Play Dance with me from the Cheetah Girls]

[ **Lyric's** ]

 _Follow me into my world_

 _Let your worries fade away with every step you take_

 _Baby, whatcha' waiting for?_

 _Let the tango take control_

 _Feel the music in your soul (whoa)_

 _My hand is out, just grab a hold_

 _Watch time fade away_

 _My arms will keep you safe_

 _It's just you and me_

 _Dancing in this dream_

 _Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

 _The feelings real, won't let it_

 _Stop, no_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Don't be afraid, take my hand_

 _Forget the world_

 _Will you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar eternamente_

 _Trust in me, take a chance_

 _Feel the tango_

 _When you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar eternamente_

 _Now I have you next to me_

 _Everything is how it should be_

 _Baby, don't fight this feeling_

 _We're floating on the clouds,_

 _If I could I'd never come back down_

 _Baby, let's just keep on groovin'_

 _As time fades away_

 _My arms will keep you safe_

 _It's just you and me_

 _Dancing in this dream_

 _Whatever you do, don't wake me up_

 _The feelings real, won't let it_

 _Stop, no_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Dance with me_

 _(I'm dancing with you)_

 _For this moment in time_

 _(My dreams have come true)_

 _Dance with me_

 _If for only one night_

 _(Music)_

[ **Chorus** ]

 _Don't be afraid, take my hand_

 _Forget the world_

 _Will you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar etenramente_

 _Trust in me, take a chance_

 _Feel the tango_

 _When you dance, dance with me_

 _Puedomos bailar etenramente!_

When the song was over it was time for Draculaura to open her gifts and when she to Clawd and Tessa's gifts, she became extra happy. "Thank you so much!" Draculaura told them with a big smile on her face.

 **Clawdeen pov:** Draculaura's party went off without a hitch unlike last year thanks to Valentine. "At least he didn't show up." I thought as I glanced at Tessa, she's really brave for turning him down.

"What could Valentine want with Tessa?" Cleo asked me, we watched Tessa talk with Holt. "I don't know but let's hope we can stop him." I replied to her, we won't let our new friend get hurt by Valentine.

"I know one thing." Duce started to say. "What's that?" I asked him. "The reason Tessa turned down Valentine is because she's already got a boyfriend." Duce told us. "How do you know?" Cleo asked him.

"Jackson told me, Clawd and Heath at practice." Duce answered, this made me even more worried for Tessa. "I have a feeling this is gonna be like last year." I told my friends, they became worried again.

"We have to figure out Valentine's plan and stop him." Frankie said with determination. "We will stop him no matter what." I stated firmly, we started make a plan to stop Valentine once and for all.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry if it's short, I don't own the song in this chapter. Please review and no flames! Happy Valentine's Day everyone!**


	5. Magic Class!

**Brooke pov:** Today my friends and I start magic class which will be taught by Tet, he's a genie and new to school.

"I'm so excited for class today!" I told my friends, they giggled and smiled. "So are we." Canyon pointed out. "Magic class is sure to be my favorite." Zephyr added.

"What about you Tessa?" I asked her, she had been silent. "Huh? Oh, yeah, it'll be fun." Tessa replied, I looked at the boys with worried looks. "What's the matter?" I asked her.

"Sorry, I'm a little worried about my secret admirer." Tessa told us, Jinfire warned us about this. "We'll help you find out who it is." Canyon said with a smile, we sat in our seats.

"Alright class, let's begin." Tet said to us, we learned some basic magic then moved on to summoning magic. "Now try to summon a familiar." Tet told us, we did as told.

"O Li Shou, I call upon thee, bless me with this familiar cat bound to me!" Tessa called out, just then the lights dimmed and a puff of smoke appeared then vanished afterwards.

When the smoke cleared we saw a white cat with bat wings, blue eyes and a pink collar floating in front of Tessa. "Hey there, what's up?" The cat asked her, all of us were shocked.

"Hi, what's your name?" Tessa asked her, the cat smiled. "You have to name me." The cat replied, Tessa thought for a sec. "How 'bout Tikki?" Tessa asked her, Angel smiled.

"I love that name!" Tikki responded, Tessa giggled and the rest of us summoned our familiars. "My cat's named Plagg." Zephyr told us, his cat was black and the opposite of Tikki.

"This is Angel." I announced, Angel is a red fox and she loves to play. "This is Nooroo." Canyon told us, Nooroo is a familiar that looks like a purple butterfly and he's a little shy.

Once class is over we all head to lunch so we can introduce our familiars to the rest of our friends. "They are so cute." Lagoona told us, all the ghouls were cooing over our familiars.

Soon school was done for the day and we all got our stuff from our lockers then headed. "Trouble's coming." Tikki warned us, we saw Valentine coming our way and I saw his look.

I followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at Tessa. "Hope you liked my gifts." Valentine said to her, Tessa froze as he walked past us. "That's your secret admirer?" I asked in worry.

"We'd better go." Angel told us, we rounded up our friends and took them to our house. "Tessa, why don't you get some rest?" Nooroo suggested, she did just that and went to her room.

 **Third Person pov:** Once Tessa was in her room she started writing a letter to her family so Tikki could take it to them. "I'm done with the letter." Tessa told Tikki, she nodded back.

"All you have to do is sing the spell." Tikki informed Tessa, she knew the perfect spell for the job and turn on some music. [Play Aisling's song from the Secret of Kells]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _You mus go where I cannot,_

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _ach seal beag gearr._

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nil sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _ach seal beah gearr._

 _You must go where I cannot,_

 _Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,_

 _Nial sa saol seo ach ceo,_

 _Is ni bheimid beo,_

 _ach seal beag gearr._

By the end of the spell Tikki had turn into mist and left the not only the room but the dimension. "I hope this works." Tessa whispered, she then left her room to talk with her friends about Valentine.

"We need to stop Valentine before he can hurt Tessa." Frankie told her friends. "We not know what vampire boy up to." Abby pointed out. "That why we need to find out." Cleo responded to Abby.

"But how?" Jackson asked Cleo, everyone thought for a second. "What if Toralei knows something?" Duce asked his friends. "Maybe she's helping Valentine." Venus added, they wouldn't put past her.

Just then the others saw Tessa. "I think I know a way we find out Valentine's plan and stop him." Tessa said with a smirk, the others gather round as Tessa filled them in on her idea to find out the truth.

"I say we go for it!" Plagg said in agreement, Nooroo nodded in agreement. "Once we get the truth we can stop Valentine." Angel added. "Alright, let's start the plan tomorrow." Jinfire told her friends.

After everyone left Tessa, Jinfire, Brooke, Canyon and Zephyr got started on making supper for themselves, Headmistress Bloodgood and their familiars. "I hope we can stop him." Tessa thought to herself.

Once supper was done everyone went back to their rooms and Tikki came back. "Did it work?" Tessa asked her. "Yep, I left the note of Jake's bed." Tikki answered, she started to eat supper as she floated.

"Thanks Tikki, your the best." Tessa said with a smile, Tikki smiled back. "It's my job to help my friends." Tikki replied, she and Tessa then did homework and was filled in on the plan for Valentine.

 **Jake pov:** Two weeks have gone by since Tessa was taken from us and our family hasn't been the same without her. "I wish we knew if Tessa was okay!" I shouted in my head, I mad at this whole thing.

I went to my room and found a note on my bed. "Where'd this come from?" I asked myself, I opened the note and found out who it was from. "She's alright!" I shouted happily, Mom ran into the room.

"Jake, what's with the shouting?" Mom asked me, I told her to get the others while I called Spud and Trixie. "What's this about Jakie?" Trixie asked me, I held the note as I read to everyone in the room.

 _"Hey guys! It's been two weeks since I was brought to New Salem Organ and I have a lot to tell you, first I'm a student at a school called Monster High and it's really voltageous as Frankie would say._

 _I've made tons of new friends and everyone's so nice to me even though they're kids of legendary monsters, I love it here but I fear that a vampire named Valentine is up to no good, don't worry I've got this._

 _Now let me tell about what happened today, I summoned my familiar Tikki, who brought the letter to you guys and I wanted to let you all know that I'm safe also I'm learning a lot of new things here._

 _I promise that I'll find a way to return to you all and when I do, we'll be together again and Mom, I hope you'll Tikki stay with us once I'm back home please since she's really sweet and cute. Love Tessa._

"So, Tessa's alive after all?" Spud asked me, I smiled and nodded. "She's okay! My baby's okay!" Mom said with sob, all of us cheered and then I read the rest of the letter which Tessa had written for us.

She explained about her new friends and told us about Valentine who was after her for some reason but told us about her idea to stop him when they found out his plan for her when the time was right.

"I know you can stop him sis, your the American Dragon with me now." I thought with smirk, Tessa's a strong, smart and tough girl so I know she'll be fine no matter what comes her way in life.

 **New chapter is done! Sorry if it's short and for the wait on this chapter. I don't own the song used in this chapter, please review and no flames!**

 **Translation for the lyrics.**

 **You must go where I cannot,**

 **Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,**

 **There is nothing in this life but mist,**

 **And we are not alive,**

 **But for a short little spell.**

 **Pangur B'an Pangur B'an,**

 **There is nothing in this life but mist,**

 **And we are not alive,**

 **But for a short little spell.**


	6. Spy Time!

**Tikki pov:** Today we put Tessa's plan into action with us following Valentine and Toralei to get information.

"Tikki, Jinafire, Draculaura and I will follow Valentine." Tessa told our friends, which they agreed to. "While the rest of us follow Toralei." Frankie replied, we all split up.

We found Valentine in the library doing some research on the blood moon ball. "What is he up too?" Draculaura asked in whisper, we needed to get closer but we couldn't.

"Tikki, activate metamorphosis! To preserve and protect with love and honesty, with judgement and serenity, I leave the terrestrial and become spirit!" Tessa whispered out.

Tessa turned into an angel with pink wings and halo, her outfit changed into a pink dress with purple sleeves as her hair stayed the same along with her shoes, she was pretty.

"When did you learn to do that?" Jinafire asked in awe. "I learned it when I studied under my teacher Isabella." Tessa answered. "Now what?" Draculaura asked us again.

"Tikki, active projection mode! Vocabulary words, phrases and predicates a ringing whisper or a murmuring cry, they must say that which is heard and understood." Tessa said.

This time Tessa became tiny and flew over to Valentine and I went with her. "The blood moon ball?" I thought in confusion. "That dance is this weekend." Tessa thought back.

Since we share a bond we can talk telepathically. "But why is he researching it?" I asked/thought. "I don't know." Tessa thought back to me, we read the page he was on.

Our eyes widen to what we read then we flew back to the others and Tessa changed back. "What did you find out?" Draculaura asked us. "Not here." I responded to her.

The four of us went back to our friends then we all went down to the catacombs to talk. "We found out that Valentine and Toralei are working together." Cleo told us.

"Tikki and I know why Valentine is after me." Tessa said as she paced. "Why is he?" Jackson asked in worry, we told them how Valentine wants to bind their souls together.

"But that can only happen during the...blood...moon..ball." Clawdeen replied in realization. "Yep and that's when Valentine will make his move." Tessa answered her.

"We must stop Valentine!" Clawd said firmly, we all agreed. "But we can't do anything until the night of the ball." Angel told us. "We'll have to wait." Plagg chimed in.

 **Third Person pov:** When the group ended their meeting the each went to class and in music class Tessa, Lagoona and Frankie were chosen to sing a song for everyone.

"I know just the song." Lagoona told her friends, they stepped up and started to sing the song first for everyone. [Play Into the sea full version from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Lagoona** ]

 _Into the sea_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Down into the caves_

 _Kiss me, my love_

 _Come rest in my arms_

 _Dream your dreams with me_

 _Slide beneath the sea_

 _Come to me, my love_

 _Forget the land above_

 _Hold you close to me_

 _Oooooooh oooh ooooh_

 _Slide 'neath the waves_

 _Ooooooooh oooooh ooooh_

 _Down into the caves_

[ **Frankie and Tessa** ]

 _Ooohah stay away from me_

 _Release me from thy spell_

 _Back to the land above_

 _Spell is all but gone_

 _Now you're free!_

When they were done singing the whole class came out of the trance they had gone into and cheered for the ghouls who smiled then went back to their seats and talked for the rest of class.

Once class was over the group met up for lunch then went outside to the willow trees to have another meeting as they ate, they came up with a plan to stop Valentine on the day of the blood moon ball.

 **Valentine pov:** After school was over for the day, I met up with Toralei who told me that Tessa and her friends knew about my plan. "I'm not worried dahlin'." I told her with a smirk, she was confused.

"Why aren't you? No doubt Frankie and her friends will stop you." Toralei responded, I rolled my eyes. "I know but they can't do anything just yet." I replied, I walked past her and outside the school.

As I passed by the willow tree, I heard the voice of Tessa singing a very beautiful song which makes me stop and listen to her sing.

[Play Shine your light from Mako Mermaids]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Being alone in this place_

 _Knowing that soon_

 _I'll be home and I pray_

 _As we share forever_

 _And grow together_

 _Facing so much everyday_

 _I'm closer right now,_

 _But still so far away_

 _But I won't surrender,_

 _'Cause I remember_

 _Shine, shine your light on me_

 _This love we share,_

 _Will set us free_

 _Though I'm far from home_

 _And will always be_

 _This is our destiny!_

When Tessa stopped singing she left and headed over to her friends then left while I stood there and felt as if my plan wasn't the best idea. "Maybe I shouldn't." I thought as I watched Tessa leave the school.

I decided then and there to just see if the blood moon would pick Tessa and I to have our souls bound together and if not then I'll let her go and try to make it up to her no matter what the cost is.

 **New chapter is done! I don't own the songs used in this chapter, please review and no flames! What do you think will happen at the ball? Find out soon.**


	7. Sleep Over!

**Lagoona pov:** The blood moon ball is this weekend and since Tessa is nervous we decided to help her out.

"This sleepover is gonna be aces!" I exclaimed with a smile, the ghouls and I were walking to Cleo's. "I'm sure it will be." Tessa replied with a smile.

Once we got to Cleo's house, the guards led us to her room. "Hey Cleo." We called out, she came out in her pj's. "Welcome ghouls." Cleo responded.

We did each other's hair, played games, did our nails then had supper. "What should we do now?" Clawdeen asked us, none of knew what to do next.

"How 'bout we play rather be?" Tessa asked us, we looked at her. "How do you play?" I asked her, Tessa explained then set up the music for us to use for the song.

[Play Rather Be With You from Descendants Wicked World]

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _Would you rather be tonight?_

[ **Cleo** ]

 _Would you rather eat a_

 _Bad apple and sleep for a week_

 _Or break up with your prince?_

[ **Frankie** ]

 _Would you rather ride to_

 _The ball in a pumpkin and fall_

 _Or go out with him? Ew!_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _Would you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _'Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Would you rather give a big_

 _Smooch to a frog of drop_

 _Your phone, into a bog? No!_

[ **Draculaura** ]

 _Would you rather sing with a_

 _Squirrel while you twirl or have a_

 _Zit? (Ugh!) End of the world_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _Would you rather wear a_

 _Shoe made of glass_

 _Or fall asleep_

 _In your class?_

 _Be grounded under the_

 _Sea of help the beast_

 _With his fleas?_

 _Take 100 Dalmatians on_

 _A three-week vacation_

[ **Lagoona** ]

 _Prick your finger_

 _On a spindle?_

[ **Brooke** ]

 _Um, what's a spindle?_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Ugh!_

[ **All** ]

 _Good, bad, dark, light_

 _What you rather be tonight?_

 _Doesn't matter what we do_

 _Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Doesn't matter who is who_

 _Cause I'd rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _Rather be with you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be_

 _With you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be_

 _With you_

 _You-oo_

 _You-oo_

 _I'd rather be with you_

 _You-oo, you-oo_

 _I'd rather be_

 _With you!_

At the end of the song we all fell down laughing. "That was a fun game!" Venus shouted out, we all agreed to that. "Movie time!" Cleo told us, we gathered round.

 **Third Person pov:** At the end of the movie all the ghouls talked boys. "So, Tessa. What's Spud like?" Jinafire asked her. "He's very sweet, quirky and funny." Tessa said.

Tessa explained that both she and Spud had liked each other since first grade and how they finally admitted their feelings on the love cruise in front of everyone.

"Sounds like nice boy." Abby commented, Tessa blushed. "He is and I miss him." Tessa replied, her friends comforted her and Rochelle tells the ghouls of her boyfriend.

Garrott du Roque who is still in Scairs. "Like Paris?" Tessa asked her, she nodded, After talking about boys the ghouls all settle down and talk about the dresses.

Tessa mentions that she's wearing a Chinese dress for the ball, the ghouls have tons of fun during the night but soon fall asleep one by one while ghoul stayed up.

Abby is still up since she can't sleep then she glances at Tessa who is fast asleep despite what's happened so far. "Is not fair for her." Abby thought sadly.

 **Abby pov:** I looked at Tessa before sighing softly. "Tessa shouldn't have faced so many bad things in her life." I thought sadly as I looked at Tessa.

I moved a little closer to her and held her opened hand in mine I saw that she smiled in her sleep and held my hand, this made me smile.

"Tessa is like little sister for me." I thought happily, I smiled fondly at her and started to think about the ball that's on Saturday this weekend.

We need to protect to Tessa no matter what happens we can't let Valentine bind his and Tessa's souls together forever. "We won't let it happen." I whispered firmly.

I started to fall asleep and as that happened I felt Tessa lean into my side and snuggle up to me like a baby yak would with it's mother very cute to watch.

I warped my arm around her before falling asleep for the night, hoping that in the morning everything would be alright for our friend.

 **New chapter is done! I'm sorry if it's short, I don't own the song in this chapter. Please review and no flames!**


	8. Blood Moon Ball!

**Tessa pov:** Tonight is the blood moon ball and Valentine is gonna make his move so we need to be ready.

"I wish Spud were here." I thought as I entered the catacombs, once I made it to the room where the dance was I went to my friends. "Hey." Heath said to me.

"Hi!" I replied to him, everyone was having but still kept an eye out for Valentine. "Tessa, we'd lie you to sing for us." Mr. Where told me, I agreed to sing for everyone.

Once on stage I turned to look at the band who was waiting for the signal to start and I nodded at them to start to the music and I took a breath before singing.

[Play God Knows english version from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya]

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Blazing on by,_

 _There's nothing more that I can do._

 _I'm sorry that I'll never be with you again._

 _Even though my heavy heart is parched with pain,_

 _I know somehow, your sorrows something I won't see._

 _It's my life._

 _I'm moving on and never going back there._

 _But you just turn away and leave me on the lonely rail._

 _God knows that I would follow you if that is what you wanted._

 _Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

 _And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

 _God knows that I'm standing here,_

 _And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

 _If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

 _Eternally God Bless._

 _(Music)_

 _The way you're standing there,_

 _I feel as though we're almost one again,_

 _And yet, we're miles apart in time._

 _Beneath the pale blue moon,_

 _I see your eyes are glistening with so much loathe._

 _It's tearing you apart to be here._

 _You know it._

 _God knows that I would follow you if that is what you wanted._

 _Take me into all your darkest shadows,_

 _And you'll see that I'm even stronger than you could know._

 _God knows that I'm standing here,_

 _And you could disappear slipping right over the edge of the future._

 _If I had my way, we'd be together forever._

 _Eternally God Bless!_

By the end of the song everyone was cheering but my eyes locked onto my boyfriend who had somehow got to Monster High. "Spud!" I shouted out, he smiled at me and I smiled back.

 **Third Person pov:** Once Tessa got off stage she ran to her boyfriend. "Spud! I've missed you so much!" Tessa said as she hugged him. "I've missed you to Tessa!" Spud replied, he hugged her.

"How'd you get here?" Tessa asked him, Spud told Tessa that he heard her wish and was brought here. "Now that we're together again, you wanna dance?" Spud asked her, Tessa nodded at him.

Spud led Tessa out onto the dance floor just as the blood moon got into position and Valentine tried to grab Tessa but missed as a red light shone down on Tessa and Spud who started to dance.

"Guess it wasn't meant to be." Valentine thought sadly, just as he was about to move the light shone on Valentine and Toralei. "This wasn't suppose to happen!" Toralei hissed out, but complied.

The two couples danced to a tango song that was fit for them. "I guess we were meant to be." Spud told Tessa, she smiled at him. "We always have been." Tessa replied happily, they smiled.

[Play Meant to be from Teen Beach movie 2]

[ **Spud** ]

 _You're my someone_

 _Who is lovely_

 _You are wonderful and_

 _True_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _And you're the boy_

 _Who makes me smile_

 _Even when I'm feeling_

 _Blue_

[ **Both** ]

 _I'm so lucky that I_

 _Found you_

 _Most_

 _Definitely_

[ **Spud** ]

 _Oh yeah_

[ **Tessa** ]

 _Not a phony or a fake_

 _Sweeter than a_

 _Chocolate cake_

[ **Both** ]

 _My meant to be_

 _'Cause when it's_

 _Meant to be_

 _You go kinda crazy_

 _Meant to be_

 _You forget your own_

 _Name_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _It's destiny calling_

 _And nothing ever will_

 _Be the same_

Valentine took Spud and Tessa's example then looked at Toralei and smiled at her, she caught on and smiled back since she decided to go along with this whole thing.

[ **Valentine** ]

 _Our eyes meet,_

 _So sweet_

 _And I couldn't ask for more_

[ **Toralei** ]

 _This is real_

 _And the way I feel_

 _Is something I never_

 _Felt before_

[ **All** ]

 _When it's meant to be_

 _The stars seem to_

 _Glisten_

 _Meant to be_

 _All the clouds seem to depart_

 _When it's meant to be_

 _It's destiny calling_

 _And if you listen you'll_

 _Find your heart!_

Everyone looked at both couples in stunned silence since two couples have never been chosen during the blood moon ball before. "It all worked out." Tessa said with a smile, everyone agreed on that.

 **Spud pov:** After Tessa broke the silence that had been made, the dance continued on. "Tessa, we're sorry for plotting against you." Valentine and Toralei told her, she smiled and forgave them.

Soon we're having fun dancing, talking and catching up. "So, Mr. Rotwood knows?" Tessa asked me, I chuckled. "Yeah but he promised not to tell." I answered her, Tessa sighed in relief.

"Good because if he told everyone then we'd have a problem." Tessa responded, we laughed just then a portal opened up behind us. "I think it's time to go." I told Tessa, she sighed sadly.

We went up on stage and got everyone's attention. "I'm really happy to have been a student at Monster High but it seems as though my time here is up." Tessa announced sadly, everyone was upset.

"I really wish I could stay but I can't although I promise to never forget you all!" Tessa promised them, we got off stage and the crowd parted for us as we walked over to the portal then looked back.

Both Tessa and I smiled at everyone before we entered the portal. "We'll miss you Tessa!" Everyone shouted. "I'll miss you too!" Tessa shouted back the portal closed behind us and we were blinded.

Once the portal opened again Tessa and I found ourselves at the skate park. "Ready to go home?" I asked her, she smiled at me. "I'm ready." Tessa responded, we walked back to our houses to rest.

 **Alright new chapter is done! I have one more to do, I don't own either songs in this chapter so please review and no flames!**


	9. Home Again!

**Haley pov:** Today I've been woken up to the most delicious smell ever and I knew what it was.

"Pancakes!" I whispered excitedly, I jumped out of bed and ran into Jake. "Trying to get downstairs before?" Jake asked me, I smiled then took off for the kitchen.

"I win!" I told him, Jake was about to say something before he stopped and pointed. "What?" I asked him, he turned me around and I felt my jaw drop in surprise.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Tessa asked us, Jake and I stared at her before screaming in happiness. "Kids? What's wrong?!" Mom called to us, she came into the room.

"Tessa?" Mom asked her, she smiled at us. "It's me and this is Tikki." Tessa replied, we met her familiar. "It's nice to meet you all." Tikki said with a smile.

We all had breakfast and as we ate Tessa told us all about Monster High. "So, what was your mission?" Jake asked her. "It was to help Valentine." Tessa answered.

Tessa saw our confused looks so she explained that she helped Valentine see that what he was doing was wrong. "So he's good now?" I asked my sister.

"Yes." Tessa answered, after breakfast Mom called our schools to let our teachers know that Jake, Tessa and I wouldn't be going to school today since today is special.

While that was happening Tessa and I started up the music for our song from our favorite show. [Play Team Up from Mew Mew Power]

[ **Tessa and Haley** ]

 _La la la la la_

 _La la la la la_

 _I didn't count on this_

 _Before my very first kiss_

 _This isn't the path we choose_

 _But there's so much we could lose!_

 _Team up! (Team up!)_

 _Are you up for it?_

 _Put your hand in mine, It's the perfect fit_

 _Team up! (Team up!)_

 _Cause it's up to us_

 _But it's hard to save the world_

 _When you're falling in love_

 _(La, la, la, la, la)_

 _If we band together like brides of a feather_

 _We'll be friends forever, going up, up, up!_

 _Team up!_

 _Cause it's not too late_

 _We can save the day if we collaborate_

 _Team up! (Team up!)_

 _Cause it's up to us_

 _But it's hard to save the world_

 _It's hard to save the world_

 _When you're falling love_

 _La la la la la!_

At the end of the song Tessa and I were in a fit of giggles. "I'm so happy that you're home." I told Tessa, she hugged me. "I'm glad to be back." Tessa replied, we smiled at each other.

 **Third Person pov:** All day the Long family spent it together doing shopping, going to the movies, getting a pizza and just flat out having fun since they were together again.

"This is the best!" Jake said as played Tessa in Dance Dance Revolution. "It sure is! I've missed playing this game with you." Tessa added, she was wining the game and beat Jake.

"Alright kids, let's go." Susan called to the twins. "Coming!" Jake and Tessa called back, the four of them were going out to eat with Lao Shi and Fu Dog to celebrate Tessa's return.

Once at the restaurant they all chatted and caught Tessa up on what's happened while she was away just then the manger came by and asked Tessa and Haley to sing for everyone.

"We'll do it!" Tessa and Haley told him, they got on stage with Kara and Sara. "Ready!" They told Tessa, she knew just the song. [Play Animal Instinct from Mew Mew Power]

[ **All** ]

 _It's now how we dress_

 _Or what we possess_

 _From the very start_

 _It was there in our hearts_

 _When we get together_

 _We know what to do_

 _Cause me plus you equals Mew Mew_

 _We've got the animal instinct!_

 _Nothing can stand in our way_

 _We've got the animal instinct!_

 _We can change the world_

 _If we start today_

 _We can change the world_

 _If we start today_

 _We've got the animal instinct!_

When the song ended the four girls got a standing ovation from the crowd. "Thank you so much!" The girls said with smiles, they went back to their tables and started eating their food.

 **Susan pov:** I smiled at my three kids since they were having fun talking and laughing. "It is nice to have Tessa home again." Dad said with a smile. "It sure is." I replied in agreement.

Having Tessa back home is the best thing in the world right now. "Our house is gonna be lively again." I told Dad, he smiled. "It's good to see the kids having fun." Fu added, he's right about that.

After eating and paying for our food all of us went back to the house and started a movie, whenever a song came on the kids would sing to it then laugh at the funny parts of the movie.

Just as the ballroom scene came on Jake pulled Tessa up and they danced just as the characters did in the movie. "How cute." I whispered happily, the twins were having fun dancing to the song.

Once the movie was over the kids went upstairs to change into their pj's then Jake and Haley went into Tessa's room. "I'm not gonna vanish again." Tessa told them with a giggle, I laughed softly.

"We know but still, can't we stay?" Haley asked with the baby doll eyes, Tessa gave in and shut the lights off in her room. "She never could say no." Dad whispered to me, we smiled at the kids.

Dad and Fu went to the guest room while I went to my room and changed. "Today has been the best day ever." I thought as I laid in bed, I slowly fell asleep with happy dreams of my family together.

 **Last chapter is done! I know the story was short but it was sweet, I don't own either songs in this chapter please review and no flames!**


End file.
